


He kisses much.

by una000



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una000/pseuds/una000
Summary: A lot of Chuck kisses. Not only the girl but also. It is cute.fanart.





	He kisses much.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. I draw fanart here:)  
> http://una000.blog.fc2.com/

Casey glares at a monitor.

Chuck seems to be happy with Jill.

"Moron is loved by girls. It is mysterious."

Sarah says to Casey.

"It is not mysterious. Chuck is gentle, and ... kiss is good."

Sarah blushes.

"True. Amazing."

"What!? Did he kiss you?"

Casey blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
